


Sweet Like Cherry Pie

by KoriMuse7124



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Overuse of the word adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124
Summary: Lance love's giving Keith compliments."You're beautiful""Stooooop"A very fluffy drabble
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Sweet Like Cherry Pie

“Well, hello there, Beautiful~” Lance cooed with a wink as he smirked down at his boyfriend who snorted, covering his eyes adorably with a blush dusted on his cheeks. 

“Stop.” Keith said, his voice muffled and squeaky. Pure embarrassment. Adorable. _Adorable._ Lance had his hands on the wall, just above each side of Keith’s head and had Keith trapped against it.

“I won’t be able to, Babe. You’re blinding beauty as already enticed me to drown you in compliments.” He purred and chuckled as Keith made a squeaky nose and his face got redder.

Lance enjoyed this. He loved seeing his sweet and hot headed boyfriend like this. There was something so adorable and cute about the fact Keith couldn’t handle compliments well. Especially if they came from Lance. 

“Lance, stoooop… “ Keith giggled and drew out the word as he covered his eyes with a tighter grip.

“But you’re so cute!” Keith made a noise that sounded like he was dying. And he probably was. Lance smiled, genuinely happy with the whole universe right now. He loved seeing Keith smile. “You’re so adorable and cute when you’re blushing!” Lance said happily while Keith groaned, his face turning redder. Lance could still see the corners of his lips stretching up into a beautiful smile that he adored and cherished every single day.

“Why are you like this?” Keith asked and Lance chuckled. “Because, seeing you smile and giggle and blush like that makes me so happy.” Lace admitted. Keith slowly peeked out from behind his hand, through a gap in his fingers. His pupil was blown wide as he looked at Lance with pure embarrassment and giddiness. 

“You’re so cheesy.” He grumbled yet that smile still stood, along with the dark red blush. 

“Oh please, you love it.” Lace bit back and smiled wider, if possible. Lance then gently grabbed Keith’s hand and started to pull it away from his face. There was little bit of resistance, but with the right amount of effort, both hands were removed and intertwined with Lance’s, pressed back against the wall. 

They both stared at each other, soft smiled and blown pupils and blushes. “You’re so beautiful.” Lance said, drinking in Keith’s messy hair and violet eyes and red face. He had a mole right above his eyebrow that he kissed every night since it was beside his temple and a scar to the left of his right eye. His lips were chapped, as always, but always looked so promising. Most of the time they were in a frown, and for that, Lance cherished when those lips quirked up into a smile. Keith rolled his eyes, his embarrassment dissipating with each passing tick. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” The red paladin said, still smiling at his slightly taller boyfriend, which is something they never discuss because Keith feels so self conscious about it and hates it. Lance squeezes his hands and Keith reciprocates the action, trying to lean up towards him. Lance let out a little hum of happiness as he closed the gap between them and gently collided his lips with Keith’s. They were softer than they looked, Lance had come to learn. 

A hum of satisfaction rang from Keith’s throat as their lips moved in tandem, keeping a steady rhythm going. The kiss was soft and stayed soft, never getting too needy or rough. All of their kisses were great, but this one showed each other the amount of dedication and care they share for one another. 

Lance moved his right hand from Keith’s down his arm and up his neck then to his cheek, gently stroking the skin there with his thumb, pushing a strand of his black locks behind his ear every now and then. Keith’s free hand landed on the back of Lance’s neck, tangling his fingers in the hair there, making shivers of pleasure and warmth run up and down Lance’s spine. Their kiss slowed to a halt and they were just brushing their lips against each other. The boys had taken that time to look lovingly into each other’s eyes. Their joined hands squeezing together as if they could be ripped apart at any moment. 

Keith nuzzled his nose against Lance’s, some they always did to which Keith started. Does he really need to say it again? Frickin' adorable. Lance nuzzled his back and kissed the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. They stared at each other for a little longer before Keith opened his mouth. 

“I love you… “ He said softly and slowly. He meant it. He really, really meant it. Lance felt a wave of butterflies and happiness wash over him, waves of love crashing around in his heart. 

“I love you too… “ Keith smiled warmly and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Lance’s again, basking in their warmth. Lance loves giving Keith compliments.

**Author's Note:**

> The only fluffy piece I have. Enjoy it while it lasts
> 
> Comments, Feedback, and Kudos are immensely appreciated!!
> 
> :0


End file.
